The Locket
by The Unwritten Letter
Summary: There was a promise made ten years ago, involving a Locket and a Key. Will Percy find the girl he fell in love with at 7 years old? Or will he forget the promise and move on with another girl. Follow the adventure of Percy as he finds his mysterious girl.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Percy's P.O.V ~**

_*Flashback, Ten Years ago…*_

_"I want to make a promise with you Percy"_

_"Yeah...?"_

_"I want us to meet each other again, and when we do, stay by each other's side. Promise me that?"_

_"O-O-Okay…"_

_"Until then, keep this locket my dad gave me. I will keep the key, so when we meet, this key will unlock our promise."_

_*Flashback ends*_

I sigh. _When will I ever see her again? _I start to walk down the Chemistry, with Mrs. Miller. _After this I have swim practice. _I smile, and enter the classroom.

"Alright class, sit down. Today I have an announcement; we have a new transfer student. I want all of you to welcome her."

_A new student, hmm…_I focus my gaze on the door. Suddenly, a beautiful girl walks in. She was blonde, tall, and tanned. She was very attractive.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I moved here from California, and I hope I get to know all of you."

"Alright, Ms. Chase, please sit in a desk. Today we will…"

I did not really hear what Mrs. Miller was talking about. My gaze was towards Annabeth. She was, _interesting_. After Mrs. Miller's class I packed up my bag and headed towards the boys bathroom to change for practice.

"Percy! Percy!"

I stopped in my tracks, and turned around. I froze on the spot. It was my crush, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"I heard you guys got a new student."

"Oh yeah, her name is Annabeth. She moved here from California."

"Oh cool, well anyway good luck at the practice!"

I blushed at the comment. She was so kind. After swim practice I headed home.

**~ Annabeth's P.O.V ~**

I hop in my jeep and head to my new school. _Welcome to GroodeHigh School_. _Well this seems to be a very welcoming school. _I get out of my jeep and head to administrator's office.

"Hi, I am Annabeth Chase, the new transfer. I came to get my schedule."

"Hello dear, here you go."

I headed to Mrs. Miller class. I was the first one there, and she told me I would have to wait for the next class to start. So I went to get a drink of water. After I came back I was introducted to the class. I sat down by a blonde guy, who is apparently a jock.

"Hi my name is Luke, sweet thing."

I ignored him. _Why waste my life with jerks like him? Ugh…_ After Mrs. Miller's class, I headed home.

"I am home!"

"Hey Annabeth." My dad replies. "How was your first day?"

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Percy's P.O.V ~**

I wake up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. _Ugh… why can we not have school today?_ I walk into the bathroom, brush my teeth and get ready fro school. _Today is Friday, the week is almost done_. I walk my way to the front door.

"Mom, I am leaving!"

"Okay!"

I drove to school, and walked into Geometry. I sat in my seat but froze when I looked up. _Why is Annabeth in this class?_ She sat right next to me. After Geometry, and many classes after that, I sat down at my lunch table with my friends, Will, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Travis, Conor, and Katie.

"Hey guys, where is Thalia?"

**~Annabeth's P.O.V~**

As I put my hair into a messy bun, I walked out side. I lived close to the school, so I did not have to drive. While I was walking I saw a girl who had a _DEATH TO BARBIE_ t-shirt on. I walked up to her and said,

"Hey…"

"Oh, jeez! You scared me there!"

"Oh sorry."

"That's okay, anyway, I have not seen you around; you go to Groode High?"

"Oh yeah, I just joined yesterday."

"Oh, well, my name is Thalia."

"Annabeth."

Thalia and I walked into the school talking. I noticed when we switched schedules, I was in four of her classes.

"Alright, see you in Geometry?"

"Yup." I said while popping my _p_.

I walked into Geometry, and saw that everyone was talking but one guy. He was just sitting in his desk quietly. He had very messy black hair, but I could not see his eyes. I decided to sit next to him, and he raised his head.

We stared into each other's eyes. He had those beautiful sea-green eyes that could make anyone forget anything. After that class I went to an architecture class. I loved every minute of it. I was bummed when it ended but I was okay since lunch was next.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around, and smiled.

"Thalia! What's up?"

"Want to grab something to eat and eat with my friends at my table?"

"Sure."

After grabbing my food I followed Thalia to a table which had many people sitting at it. My eyes grow big. _That's the boy in my Geometry class! Oh… What's his name?_ I poked Thalia in the back, and said,

"Who is the kid with the black hair and sea-green eyes?"

"Oh very descriptive aren't we? Looks like someone has a crush…"

"What! No!"

"Anyway, he is my cousin, sadly… but his name is Percy, Percy Jackson."

I froze. My eyes grew. _Why does his name sound familiar…_

* * *

_Up next on _The Locket:

_No way... Percy Jackson is..._


End file.
